This invention relates to a heat transferring device and more particularly to a novel heat pipe construction adapted to transport heat in a vertically downward direction from a heat source to a relatively lower heat sink.
In the prior art, various techniques have been proposed in order to transfer heat to a relatively lower location. These techniques utilize principles of evaporation and condensation, thermal convection displacement, forced convection, bubble transport and osmosis. While many of these systems are adequate for certain purposes, they fail to provide a powerful, self-contained heat exchanger unit which utilizes internal mechanical pumping means. The device disclosed herein requires a minimum of fabrication while providing a high capacity unit which is extremely cost effective.